Love Blooms
by Vidah
Summary: Matt Ishida studies abroad for one year leaving Sora behind, no longer a girlfriend of his. How hard can studying in New York be? A Mimato fic meant to move Mimato fans!
1. Default Chapter

Love Blooms (1)

``````````

Authors Note: The beginning of this story consists of Sora and Matt still together. They are now 17 years old and the story slowly unfolds the relationship Matt and Mimi begin to have. For Sorato fans, please do not continue any further or you will face disappointment! Mimato Fans: Continue! Please tell me what you think, just no flames please!!

````````````

"Two words," Matt stated as he strides into Tai's bedroom, "exchange student."

Barely lifting his head up to acknowledge his friend's presence, Tai continues on with his video game.

"What are you going on about now, Matt?" He distractedly asked. 

"Nothing much...just," flopping himself on the floor he quickly tosses a folder towards Tai, "I'm thinking of studying abroad."

As the folder lands messily in front of him, Tai suddenly realizes how serious his friend was. 

"Abroad?" Pausing his game, Tai turns his attention to his friend. "Have you gone insane?"

Matt slowly shakes his head, "Not the least..."

Giving him a quizzical look, Tai snatches the folder off the floor and flips through it. A few minutes passed by with Tai merely grunting in disbelief every five seconds. 

"Unbelievable. He finally states as the folder once again flies through the air landing a few feet away from Matt. "Do you actually believe your dad would let you go abroad for one whole year?"

Leaning himself against a wall, Matt slowly grins to his friend. "Sure."

"Then you've totally lost it. 'Cause if I know your dad, which I do, I'm sure he would have said-"

"Yes." Matt butted in.

"..yes..?" Scratching his head, Tai looks at Matt slightly confused.

Leaning forward, Matt's eyes begin to gleam with excitement. "I know man; I couldn't believe it myself either! But," he quickly shrugs, "he said that it would be good for me to 'see the world'." He slowly chuckles to himself.

Unsure as to how he should respond, Tai slowly stands up and walks towards the window with a concentrated expression on his face.

Seeing this, Matt begins to feel slightly uneasy and sad. "Look, I'm gonna keep in touch with all of you guys. I promise! Besides, it's only for one year."

"Hey I'm not sad, Matt." Tai intervenes as he shifts his gaze back to his friend. "I'm worried about how everyone else would react to this."

Quickly understanding, what Tai meant, he slowly nods. "Specifically Sora, huh?"

Tai nods as he sits beside his best friend. "I'm not here to burst your bubble and all for this abroad thing. But if you're gonna go, you'll have to face a very upset girlfriend."

Softly sighing to himself, Matt brushes a hand over his hair. "It's gonna be hard but I am not going to give this opportunity up. Sad and painful as it is, not even for Sora."

Tai watches his friends troubled face. "The folder explained that you'd be studying in America, eh?"

Nodding, Matt watches his friend's expression as he says the next sentence, "In New York City."

He knew he should have brought a camera as Tai's expression turned in surprise. "Mimi lives...god, she knows?"

Laughing heartedly, he slaps the back of his friend forcefully. "Yeah man. I called her early this morning, surprised the heck out of her."

"It'll surprise the heck out of Sora too..." Tai slowly muttered.

Matt's handsome face slowly shifts to a troubled look. "I forgot. Hey," he tries to reassure, "it's not like I'm gonna date her or anything, 'member, I'm there for just the experience of schooling abroad. Sora shouldn't worry her pretty little head about it."

However reassuring it sounded, Tai knew Sora would still be worried. In fact, Tai knew very well that Sora should be worried. Mimi Tachikawa was a competition Tai feared Sora would loose at. He remembers the last visit Mimi had when she came back to Odiaba. Her luscious lock of auburn brown hair curled softly below her shoulders. It was not like Tai liked Mimi, but one could not resist day dreaming about her. So many things had changed in her feature and personality and the one-year they had not seen her had done her well. Sure she was still a crazed mall/clothes maniac, but she seemed to have held an aura of elegance with her. Something everyone seemed to notice...especially Matt. Which brought Tai back to the Sora situation, he was worried as to how well she would react to this news, and to then hear the location of his studies...why.... it would be a double blow! Sighing sadly, Tai closes his eyes wishing Sora did not have to go through this pain.

Matt's thoughts were however not at the situation he would have to face soon with his girlfriend. But of somewhere else...somewhere in America. Sadly at this time, he was not thinking of Mimi Tachikawa...no folks...he was thinking about Music. Oh yes, Matt Ishida, still a crazed musician. His love for music and his band has drove him to travel to a different country. To where the heart of rock and roll was. Closing his eyes he imagines the wonderful music's he was itching to hear once he reaches New York. But what is this?! A fleet of moment his train of thought had lapsed off of music and into a shape of a girl. Mimi Tachikawa slowly floats into his thoughts. A soft smile that handsomizes Matt's face, even more, appears as he thinks of meeting an old...friend. Goodness, if Mimi can hear him call her 'old'. All hell would break loose I could tell you that much. But he can not possibly think of her as just...a friend? Why, how preposterous! 

Blinking back into reality, both boys look at each other slightly embarrassed at what their thoughts were. Standing up, Matt grabs his folder and jokingly salutes his friend.

"Well buddy. I am off to war!"

Tai looks at him crazed, "You are only going to see Sora...not war."

Matt sorrowfully shakes his head, "Which my dear friend...is war waiting to be fused." He trudges himself out of the door quickly waving a hand to his friend as he walks nervously to Sora's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done for the first chapter! It was my very first Digimon fan fic...is it all right? Replies are greatly accepted! If you guys like it..I would be happy to post up the next chapter ASAP! Baiee!


	2. Love Blooms (Chpt. 2)

Love Blooms (2)

*****

Authors Note: Gosh, I really appreciate the response people have given me, I'll try my best to keep it up! I hope you like this next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~

A soft smile formed in Sora's lips as she walked through the airport with Matt and the rest of the group.

It had been a few weeks since Matt had told her about his intentions in schooling abroad to America...to Mimi. She tried to block that thought out of her head as she wistfully looked around the place. The argument they had that day was fierce and painful for both of them. She was angry at the thought of him living for a whole year, but she was very much hurt at the thought of him schooling with Mimi. 

Sora knew she should not be jealous, Mimi Tachikawa was one of her closest friends, and the tinge of jealousy bothered her a lot. Last year when Mimi last visited she was utterly struck dumbfounded at the features that had changed for her friend. It seemed as if she became the belle of the ball when parties were held during her short visit. Her looks were not the only thing that changed; her personality had turned for the best. It was not as if she was a boring and terribly annoying girl before, it just seemed as if she was much funnier to talk to. Her humorous stories of American life had everyone pushing to get a chance to talk to her, most specifically the boys.

Sighing to herself, Sora shifts her attentions back to the present time. 

Matt was laughing heartedly at a joke Tai had stated. _Matt...it would be hard to live without his wonderful aura around_, Sora imagined. The quarrel they had held did not last very long. Though she was really hurt, she still could not stay mad at him for a long period of time. They had said their apologies to each other and settled the situation. Matt had said he could not stand long distance relationships, and Sora agreed. She did not want to let him go but fate seemed to be against her. Poor Sora, once again alone and soon to lose her boyfriend. What ever shall she do? 

But what's this? Sora quickly gives a fleeting glance to Tai her cheeks slightly turning rosy. Could it be? Oh my...how fast she had forgotten Matt? But I suppose it is for the best. Nothing better but to start now...what am I saying? Back to the story.

"I really wish you the best of luck in your schooling Matt." Sora said as she gave him a radiant smile.

"Thanks Sora, that really means a lot. Look...I'm still sorry about-"

Gently placing a finger on his lip, she sorrowfully shakes her head. "Do not be sorry for anything Yamato...I am still happy that we are friends." Slowly and carefully she takes a small box wrapped in baby blue wrapping out of her bag. It had a white bow tied on it. Looking up to him, she softly smiles. 

"Here, I want you to open this when you are in the airplane. I don't want you to forget me you know."

Surprised at the thought that Sora had taken time to give him a present, Matt takes the present a smile forming in his face. "Thank you Sora."

Tai stands a few distances away looking at the two his heart slightly aching. He knew deep in Sora's heart, she regretted to say her partings to her one true love. Why was he so stubborn to think that Sora would ever give him the time of day when her eyes only cast their warmth to Matt? No, this should not stop him from caring for her. 

Matt glances at Tai in time to see the cast of hurt in his eyes. All along Matt had known of Tai's feelings for Sora, he had never held a grudge on his friend for this. Perhaps it was because Tai had never shown any hint of flirtatious movements when Sora and Matt were dating. But how about now? When he leaves, shall Tai try to win Sora's feelings while his best friend's back was turned? It should have bothered and even made Matt jealous, but somehow, those feelings seemed to be absent in him.

He was shocked to realize that his thoughts were slowly drifting back to the girl that waited to see him in America. During the weeks that lead up to his departing date, Matt fiercely cursed himself for continuously thinking of Mimi as each passing day. What is it about her? Why could he not get her out of his mind? Did he like her? 

Shaking his head in the thoughts of all these questions, Matt decides that he is just probably excited to see his old friend once more. There is that word again, 'old'. Goodness Matt, don't ever tell Mimi that, for your own good.

"Well here we are!" T.K sorrowfully muttered as they stopped themselves in front of Matt's gate. 

There, the group stood in silence as they watched Matt slowly give each of his friends a hug and short murmurs of 'I'll Miss You's'. As he finished, he picked his bag up and gave them a reassuring grin that Sora believed to have been so cute.

"This is it you guys, one year of not seeing you all." Flashbacks of there past adventures flood through his mind and he had a few seconds of doubt as to whether he should stay. How absurd! You've bought your ticket already, now be a man and go forth to the newfound land!

"I'll truly miss you all," he stated as he shifted his gaze on each person on the group his eyes slightly lingering on Sora who looked so vulnerable and sad. _I'm so sorry about this Sora, but I can't go back, it is too late. _Matt sorrowfully thought to himself, _I do hope you will find someone..._His thoughts drifted off as he watched Tai's arm go around Sora, pulling her closer to him for reassurance.

Matt silently thanked Tai for being a wonderful friend; he was sure now that Sora would be all right. As Sora gazes to Tai, Matt gives a sigh of happiness, _Now I do not have to worry about her. _Wishing that Tai and Sora would end up together, Matt turns around waving a last goodbye to his friends, and to his past life. Now as he walks into the airplane, he begins to think of the life that awaits him in America. A vision of Mimi forms into his mind, her arms wide open in a welcoming gesture as laughter and happiness shows in her eyes. 

Smiling to himself, Matt walks into the airplane no longer stopping the thoughts of Mimi welcoming him and the thoughts of the one-year ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~

...to be continued! 

Reviews are greatly appreciated, I hope to hurry up with the next chapter! Please if you have any suggestions as to how to continue with this story, I'd like to hear it! Truly!


	3. Love Blooms (3)

**Love Blooms (3)**

**********************

Authors Note: Chapter three! Okay usually, I could finish a chapter in less than a day, but it took me awhile to think as to how I should write this next chapter. I hope it is alright, I really hope all of you will enjoy this. I'm not sure as to how many chapters this story will have, I already know how it will end but I just need to figure out how to write it down. Once again, thank you to everyone who wrote reviews for this story. It strives me to continue to write this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

"Mimi, you're wearing the airports carpet out." Michael warned as he lounged himself on a seat looking tiredly at Mimi's moving figure.

Not heeding his words, Mimi continued her pacing her mind deep in thought. _How long does a flight take? Why are they delayed? What if-no don't think that way Mimi. Nothing could happen. Probably a storm-why would there be a storm during July? What if Matt got in a-how on earth can you get into an accident in a plane? Matt if you're trying to scare me, I swear I'm going to wring your neck!_

Her frown deepened and deepened as the thoughts of what might have happened during the flight worsened her facial expression.

Michael gave a horrified look as he glanced at her face, "Good god, Mimi! Wipe that frown off your face before it stays there permanently!" In less than a few seconds, Michael had stood and took a few steps reaching his friend and spinning her to face him."

"Mims..Don't worry all right? Delays of flights are not out of the ordinary, perhaps the pilot needed last minute check up's on the plane or they needed to gas it up or some other things airplanes do for delays. But look," he points a finger up to the TV, which showed the schedules of on coming planes, "It says that the plane from Odaiba is landing in a few minutes. So for now, just...chill." At that he pushes her gently down on a seat.

"I'm sorry.." She begins to tap her foot impatiently on the floor as she lightly bites her bottom lip, "I guess I really am just excited to see a friend, especially Matt!"

Slightly raising a brow, Michael looks at her curiously, "Why Matt in particular Mimiluv?"

She softly blushed as he called her in that nickname. 'Mimiluv' was a nickname Michael had started to call her when they began a very short lasting relationship. Yes, short relationship. Like 3-day relationship to be exact. What did you think? This story will not be about Michael and Mimi, pssh...your barking up the wrong tree. Hah! Okay, returning back to the story.

"Don't take it wrong Mike. I don't have feelings for the guy." She laughed with a hint of nervousness. What did that represent? Could it be that Mimi was leading us on? That she could possibly have been hiding some hidden desire for our Matt? How mysterious.

"It's just that, well...Matt used to call me all the time when I was here in America. But, ever since he started going out with Sora," she slowly shrugged, "we sort of drifted apart. Our conversations stopped, so I'm really just happy that I get a chance to hang out with him for one whole year. We sure have a lot of catching up to do." She gives a fleeting smile before she sees a plane maneuvering itself to park in their gate.

"Ishida..." she quickly stands up and runs her hands smoothly over her shirt. She had taken precarious time to fix herself up to look presentable for him. Her white Capri pants matched so perfectly with her soft colored pink top. She didn't want to make Matt think she was a scrub. Goodness no, she wanted to make a very good first impression.

As passengers began to flood out of the plane, their families and loved one started to run in a welcoming and joyful reunion towards them. Mimi and Michael stood there as they waited patiently for Matt to come out. Mimi's mind lightly screamed with joy when she finally saw a sandy blonde haired boy step out of the plane with a cool and calm look. _Just like Matt..._A smile slowly formed on her lips as she slowly walked to him with Michael staying behind to watch curiously as to how these friends would react to one another.

Though their relationship was long over, Michael still wished at times that they could have still continued their relationship. No...He knew it would still have not lasted. They were both very independent and strong willed people. They knew on the third day of their relationship, the feelings they had for each other would be nothing more than just friends. 

Matt stood there at the entrance and stared with amazement as he watched Mimi walk towards him. His feet felt stiff for some odd reason and his mouth felt dry. He was even more baffled at this pounding beat of his heart which continued to beat at a faster rate as his friend came closer and closer towards him. _An angel in disguise.._His only way to express the figure that was finally standing in front of him with eyes filled with warmth. _Mimi Tachikawa...what have you done to me? The whole plane trip, I could not seem to stop thinking about you. What spell have you cast to make me feel a sensation of warmth and happiness to see you? _

Softly smiling, she looks happily up to him, her heart beating at the same rate as his. 

"Hi, Matt."

"Hello."

A few moments passed with pure silence where the world that surrounded busily around them seemed to stop in their eyes. Only their souls and minds seemed to be the only existing things in this world as their eyes locked with each other which slowly drowned them into a blissful moment of what can be called love. But how can love be placed here when these two have not yet had a chance to say anything but a quick greeting. No...It can not be love, yet. 

"Well, this is lovely but um, maybe you two can finish your 'staring' contest when we reach home, sounds good?" Michael slowly interjected as the quiet couple quickly snapped out from the trance with slight confusion on their faces.

Michael restrained from laughing for he could not believe the far off expressions those two had. It was as if they were in a world of their own, how interesting.

"Here, man. Let me carry some of your stuff." Michael offered as he took Matt's guitar and luggage away from him. Those were basically the only things he had brought. His father had given him a generous amount of money to buy the clothes and school supplies he would need for the coming year. An account was also established for him if he ever lacked money. 

"Gosh, it is so wonderful to see you again, Matt. How long has it been?" Mimi joyfully asked with that incident they just had a few moments ago seeming to have been forgotten.

"Matt placed a friendly arm around her shoulder as he pulled her close against him as they walked towards the parking lot. "Too long I think." He laughs softly as he watches Mimi quickly nod at his statement.

"You will have fun here! I promise that you will not regret a single day." Looking up to him, she shows the joy that was so easily seen in her eyes.

Michael had walked a few feet in front of them as he looks for his car. Spotting it, he turns the alarm off and pops the back trunk of his black convertible open. Placing the luggage and guitar in, he shuts it quickly turning once more to Mimi and Matt.

"So Matt, as you know, you're gonna be staying at my place for this year." He extends a hand, "Welcome aboard buddy."

Matt casually shakes his hand as he continues to keep his other hand around Mimi's shoulder. "I'm glad that I'm staying at a house where I know someone."

"Oh you'll have fun in Michael's house! He has a wicked cool video game that you should try!" Mimi chimed in.

Slightly raising a brow, Matt cast a strange look down to his friend. "Since when did you start enjoying video games, Mimi?"

Her cheeks slightly flushed as she looked down and softly whispered, "I have changed a lot..." she looks up to him her voice slightly louder, "I'm not the wimpy, whiny girl like before."

He didn't know if it was hurt of frustration that he saw in her eyes, but it was something that he wished he didn't have to make her show.

"I never said you were a wimp, or a whiner. I'm glad you enjoy video games, maybe I will find a challenge in the games in you?" He teasingly commented as he gently brushed a finger over the tip of her nose.

"Bring it on!" She teased back as they got into the car with Michael turning the engine on.

Driving through the roads of New York, Matt looked just like a little boy amazed at the many lights that sparkled over the city. 

Mimi watched the amazement in his face as they drove out of the city and into the country side where trees cast shadows on the road and where the moon shown brighter as the car drove farther and farther away from the bright noisy city. She gently smiled as she continued to watch Matt. Blinking a few times and realizing what she had been doing, she quickly turns away to look at the scenery as well. She didn't know what was so special about his sparkling azure eyes, but there must have been something, which always tempted her to look in it.

"It's gonna be a long trip Matt, I suggest you grab a few snoozes till we reach there, and you too Mimi. You woke up amazingly too early today. Get some rest first." Michael suggested as he pressed a button to roll the convertibles top down. "Sorry you guys, gotta put the top down, I need cold air to keep me awake."

Mimi tried to stop her slow shivers from the cool night's air. However, it was not hidden well enough for Matt not to notice.

He scooted closer to her placing his arm around Mimi, wrapping her in his warmth. It slightly startled her at first but decided to just accept it. She was too cold to worry or blush at the fact. She assumed he was just trying to be a good friend.

Softly sighing, she leans her head on him as she closes her eyes, feeling his warmth protecting her from the cold winds. As she slowly slipped into a dreamless dream...her last thoughts were of him..._my protector...my life...my everything..._

__


	4. Love Blooms (4)

****

Love Blooms (4)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note:

Oops, I hope no one thought I died. Sorry for the long delay but here it is. I hope you enjoy. There is a part where Matt..Well I won't spoil it. But just to let you know this will stay a Mimato fic all the way.

*********************************************

**_Baby! Look into the depths of these eyes_**

See the love I've given freely

Return the emotions without your lies!

Matt's voice rang loud and clear throughout the room packed with teenagers. Each note was perfectly sung and each pitch was smoothly altered by the strums of his guitar.

"This guy has got something..." Michael whispered softly into Mimi's ear.

A smile slowly crept into her face as she nodded with agreement. Mimi had known this would be a perfect idea to throw a party and let Matt show his talent off the only task she had to conquer was Matt himself. He was slightly reluctant to sing in front of the kids whom he would have to spend a whole year with. But a few reassuring smiles and calming words finally won him over.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" A voice suddenly asked.

Slightly turning her head, Mimi silently groaned with displeasure. "What are you doing here, Angel?"

The girl slowly pried her hawk-like gaze from the singing god and reluctantly set her eyes on Mimi.

"Nice to see you too Tachikawa." She coolly replied.

Angel Thompson was the last person Mimi had wished to never encounter in her parties...ever. She had a reputation of being a very flirtatious girl towards the guys, a reputation she seemed very happy to have.

"I never invited you to my party," Mimi hissed as she took a dangerous step towards her, "now I kindly suggest you leave."

"Oh give me a break" she groaned as she teasingly raised her hands, "I haven't done anything and my hands are clean." She slowly smiled; "I was just wondering who that hunk was." She tilted her head towards Matt who had finally ended his song with a crowd of cheers meeting him.

"He's not available for your easy values." Mimi icily answered.

"Aww...if I was the type of girl who cared, I'd be hurt." Giving an unladylike snort, Angel brushes her curly red hair over her shoulder. "Thank god I don't care." At that, she turns herself around and heads towards the door.

A few moments passed with Mimi staring at the door where Angel no longer stood. Slowly and effortlessly, she began to feel like her normal self once more. _Don't even waste your mind with that girl. She left, the parties turning out to be a blast...so why do I have a sense of sadness and fright in my heart?_

*****

Matt laughed as he playfully pulled a girl towards him, placing light kisses on her cheek.

The girl giggles softly as she looked up to him, her brilliant green eyes sparkling with merriment.

"I was kidding, silly!" She lightly squealed with laughter as Matt slowly nuzzled her neck.

Smiling he looks at her, "You're the silly one, Amy...but come on." He took her hand with his as they left the hallway of Mimi's house and once again entered the jam-packed party.

The girl tightened her grip on Matt's hand as they maneuvered their way through kids, heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked trying to raise her voice over and above the rest so her boyfriend could hear her.

"I want you to meet a dear friend of mine! This is her party!" He yelled back.

She nodded, curious to know how long they've known each other. But before she could ask him, Matt had suddenly pulled his hand away.

"Mimi! Mims!" Matt hollered as he waved his hands over his head to draw her attention.

She stood there and watched as an auburn haired girl turned to look at Matt. Trying to catch up with them, Amy was suddenly pushed and drawn back into the center of the crowd. She lightly groaned in slight frustration as she tiptoed herself to find Matt and Mimi's location.

Gently pushing her way back to the edge of the crowd, Amy was only able to see a few glimpses of Matt and his friend. However, those glances confused Amy as she saw Mimi's face turn from joy and suddenly to shock.

Finally getting herself out of that herd of whacked kids, she was just in time to see Matt pointing her out and seeing Mimi's face slowly falter into complete pain. _What on earth..._As Amy walked herself towards the two, she barely heard Mimi excuse herself from Matt and clumsily pushed her way through a group of kids and out the door.

Standing there a few inches away from Matt, Amy tried to figure out what had happened.

"Matt...what was that all..." her voice slowly drifted off as she saw the mixed emotions in his eyes, longing and pain.

Confused and slightly bewildered, Amy tried to place pieces of the missing puzzles together. _Matt's hurt because of Mimi leaving. Mimi's hurt because of something Matt said... but what? _Dear Amy...why don't you think a little bit harder? Let me put it this way, what was the main reason that Matt wanted to talk to her about?

She slightly gasped as she finally realized the dilemma. Wow, this girl sure is quick. Before she could find the words to tell Matt her thoughts, he was once again gone. Sighing, Amy shakes her head as she sees his figure slip out the door where Mimi had gone.

"You're not gonna loose me that easily, Matt Ishida." She icily muttered through clenched teeth as her eyes sparked with anger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay I know. Its not well written, believe me I'm disappointed at it. But I'll try to make it up on the next chapter. Please don't flame me, sure I was inspired to write but my writing ability was still sort of...disabled? Heh, okay please review! 

**__**


	5. Love Blooms (5)

****

Love Blooms (5)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi raced down the flights of stairs from her house her vision being slightly blurred by her tears. _What's got in to you Mim's? _She though to herself as she stopped at the bottom of the steps. _What's the big deal, _Slowly wandering towards a nearby fountain her mind was deep in thought, _sure! I mean of course I should have expected this...I mean he's got looks, humor...talent...he was bound to easily get a girlfriend! So why does it... _a frown formed on her face..._ bother me?_

A vision of Matt's girlfriend floated tauntingly in front of her. Her clear emerald eyes, raven black hair, and rosy colored cheeks had somehow made an effect towards Mimi. She had to admit the girl was pretty, too sickly pretty. _What was her name..? _ Mimi tried hard to recollect Matt's words. Mimi slowly muttered names, trying to get the right one. 

"Amanda? Annie...um...Ann?"

"Amy." A voice interjected her thoughts. Startled, she whirls away from the fountain surprised even more to see Matts face only a few inches away from her.

"Matt I-"

"Mimi I-" they both said at the same time.

Laughing slightly, the two look away as they try to find words to tell each other.

"So..." Mimi slowly spoke as she cautiously glanced up to him, "Amy, huh?"

Matt nodded. "Shes a nice girl Mim's you'll like her."

_I already don't, _ridding that thought from her mind, she faintly smiles.

"I'm sure she's nice."

Matt nodded not knowing whether to believe her or not. He wasn't sure why but it had bothered him a lot when Mimi hurriedly left his company during the party. _You aren't jealous are you Mims? _ He questioned in his head. It was tempting to ask her but he didn't want her to laugh about such an important question.

Wanting to change the topic, Mimi flashes him a bright smile, "So, Mr. Rock Star! Why don't you play something for me?"

"Heh, sure, if you sing."

"What?" Mimi let out a gasp as she saw the secret smile on his face.

"Come on, I've heard you sing before. You've got something going for you so why not practice?" He sits himself on the edge of the fountain propping his guitar on his lap.

Mimi felt ill as she watched Matt tune his guitar. "I don't know about this Matt..."

"Hey," having eye contact with her, he gives her a reassuring smile, "no ones here to listen, it's just you and me."

_You and me... _Words that whirled through Mimis mind as the cool night's air blew a gentle breeze through both of them.

"I don't think I-" She suddenly laughed as she watched Matt's pleading eyes that even _she _couldn't resist. Realizing that no harm can come from just singing a song. Mimi agrees though with still slight reluctance.

"Fine...I'll start the song and-"

"I'll try to catch the melody. Gotcha." Matt butted in.

"All right...here goes nothing." Softly humming, Mimi begins to sing the song that she had recently written...

**_Ever since I set my eyes on you..._**

I knew you were the one

That I've been waiting for...for so long

The strumming of a guitar began to fill the air as Mimi's voice began to become clearer and sweeter.

**_So many times I've searched for love...so true_**

And now I've found you

Matt slowly lifted his gaze from his instrument to meet Mimi's eyes that held a certain longing in them. A longing that deep in Matt's heart knew, but a feeling his mind could not interpret.

**_I pray that you'd be mine...forever_**

Tell me do we stand a chance at all

Or will you be a memory

Living in my dreams... forever

Mimi's voice was perfectly altered to a higher note as her eyes closed, concentrating hard to keep the pitch.

**_Do we stand a chance at all..._**

I know that love and destiny

Will bring the two of us... together

Baby, what do you feel inside...

I.. Try to find an answer, when I look into your eyes

These feelings are so hard, to hide

Unintentionally, Matt stopped playing as his whole body stilled, listening intently to the words of the song.

Not realizing the music had ended; Mimi continues singing, her heart and mind deeply into it.

**_And when I look at you..._**

I feel my heart cry

**Tell me do we stand a chance at all**

Or will you be a- Mimi's eyes fluttered open as she feels arms around her waist and Matt staring warmly into her eyes. She slightly gasps as the warmth of his touch sent a slight tingle through her skin.

Once again the feeling they had felt at the airport a few months ago returned as their hearts beat that familiar beat.

Mimi's breath was caught in her throat as she watches Matt slowly leaning forward, his azure eyes still watching hers. Her heart beats faster as his lips were only an inch away from hers.

But before a kiss could have been made, a rustle in the bushes quickly made the moment end. Matt hurriedly let his hold from her waist go as he turned to face the noise.

Amy stepped slowly through the bushes her eyebrow slightly arched as her gaze shifted curiously to Mimi, Matt, and back.

"Was I...interrupting something?"

Mimi whispered her thanks that it was nighttime so Amy could not see her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. However, Matt did not seem to have been affected by it.

"No." He coolly answered as he walked to the fountain to collect his guitar. Turning, he smiles to Amy.

"Ready to go?"

Amy nodded, "mhm."

Matt turns his head towards Mimi. "Thanks for letting me sing for your party Mims. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Nodding slowly, she watches as his eyes showed a sign of regret. Did he regret being caught? Or was it a bitter regret of ever doing that move? Whatever it was, it sure was enough to make Mimi think.

"Anytime Matt!" She casts a bright smile towards him, not wanting to show the confusion she was struggling with in her mind.

Matt quickly waves but as he turns, a hand quickly grasps his arm. He turns his head to see Amy flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Mattie," she sweetly says, "why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up okay? I wanna have a girl to girl chat with Mimi first, you know...'girl stuff'?" Not waiting for his reply she quickly gives him a kiss. "Thank you!"

Matt shrugs as he turns away to leave his mind slightly distracted. "Don't stay too long."

As Matt's figure disappeared through the bushes out of their sight, an eerie silence fell between the girls.

A chill ran down Mimi's spine as Amy turned to face her. The sweet smile she had for Matt no longer there.

"What did you think you were doing?" She hissed angrily at a stunned Mimi.

Mimi's eyes slightly widened in surprise. "What?

"Don't what me, _Mimi_." She quickly walks towards her, placing only a few feet of space between them. "I know you were trying to take him away, but let me warn you." She jabs a finger on Mimi's chest, "Stay away from him or you'll wish you never met me."

Angry sparks shot through Mimi's eyes as she shoves Amy's hand away.

"I should take that as a threat?" She icily replied. "Now let me warn you," her anger getting the best of her, "try that 'threat tone' on me again and I'll be _sure_ to make your life from then on a living nightmare. So don't," she casts a cold look on her, "ever try to threaten me. _Ever_."

Turning around, Mimi heads back towards the party not wanting to wait for her reply. Anger and disgust whirled through her. _How dare she! _Mimi screamed in her mind, _That little witch thinks she can try to frighten me with that?! Hmph, we'll see about that._

It did not take long for Mimi to calm down; it was not in her nature to stay angry for a long span of time. Feeling better again, she tries to think of the highlights of the night. Remembering the moment she had alone with Matt, Mimi's lips slowly curved into a faint smile.

As she climbed up the steps to her house, the last phrases of the song she sang had drifted through her mind.

**_I know that love and destiny..._**

Will bring the two of us...

... Together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-To be continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Love Blooms (6)

**Love Blooms (6)**

**-------------------**

A/n: Okay okay so I haven't written in awhile. So sorry, I was having this major writer's block at this story. I guess it was just lagging on it seems so I didn't work on it. But then I started getting ideas for other Mimato stories. So I should just finish this and then I could start working on the others. I hope you enjoy. Tah tah for now!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt drummed his fingers distractedly on his table as he glanced at his phone for goodness knows how many times. 

_Just pick up the stupid phone and call. Call or not. Nah I don't need to call. I can handle it on my own. Call damnit. Pick the stupid phone up and dial! Fine!_

This mind battle continued on for a few more minutes until he finally gave up and reached for the phone. He would call Tai finally for advice. He could have done this a long time ago but his stubbornness kept him from it. Until it was too late.

Punching the numbers on the phone his mind ran him through the words he'd tell Tai exactly. _'Sup man, haven't talk to you in awhile. How've ya been? Good? Great! How have I been? Well I guess okay if you don't consider me breaking up with Amy and now being attracted to Mimi. Other than that everything is still crappy._

Sighing he places the phone beside his ear and listened as Tai's phone rang once...twice...three times...

A feminine voice answered the phone her tone seeming so familiar to Matt.

"Hello?"

Raising a brow, Matt glances at his phone and listens once more.

"Sora?"

Silence fell, as the girl in the other line seemed to have lost her voice for a split second.

"Matt..?" A whispered voice replied.

Feeling like a total idiot, Matt slaps his hand lightly over his forehead. "Man I must be forgetting people's numbers! I was trying to call Tai but I guess I dialed your-"

"This is Tai's number." Sora replied her voice seeming to sound stressed.

Matt was slowly twirling the seat he was sitting on but halted. "Oh..."

"I can get him for you...how are you by the way Matt?"

_Sora and Tai? Man... This is what I get for not keeping in touch so often._

"I'm pretty good." Matt casually replied as he watched himself talk from the mirror. "I suppose you and Tai are doing good as well?"

Sora sighed heavily, "Are you angry with me Yamato?"

"Of course not Sora...I hope I didn't sound like a jealous ex. I mean Tai's lucky and all to have you. And I'm glad." He envisioned Soras happy reaction to that.

"Thanks Matt..I was kind of worried you wouldn't think it right and..Well..Thanks. I'll go get Tai"

"Don't worry about it." He slowly smiled and shook his head at the thought of Tai and Sora. _Who knew..._

A cautious voice came on the line and the relief swelled in Matt as he heard his friend's voice once more. "Matt?"

"Hey man, how are yah?"

"Not bad just going on with life here in Odaiba and you know how exciting it gets here."

Matt laughed lightly as he closed his eyes and reminisced the past when everything was great and he didn't have to worry about relationships of love. _This will be the death of me no doubt._

"You okay there bud?"

Heck, he couldn't dally this on with Tai; he's his best friend after all.

"It's crap."

"Well that sounds lovely."

"And it's all Mimi's fault." Matt frowned as he rubbed a hand over his neck.

"Okay buddy, lets blame your problems on her."

"Don't talk about her like that Tai. She's great." He muttered.

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said, that was laps of insanity."

"Okay...."

"It's your fault Tai."

A chuckle came from the other line. "Sure it's my fault."

"No its not you goggle head, where's your self-esteem?"

Tai shook his head. "Man you've got some mental problem. Why don't you just tell me what's up then I'll see who is to blame."

Placing a hand over his eyes Matt sighed. "Amy and I split."

"Ouch. Sorry Ishida."

"Don't be, I'm glad its over. Her chicken bickering was driving me up the wall."

"Is she the problem?"

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you that before I continue on." Running his hand through his hair, Matt gets off of his chair and starts to slowly pace his room. "Its Mimi..."

"Ah Mimi." Tai slowly drawls out a whistle and suddenly stops as a loud thud was heard. "Ow Sora!! I was-ow!-I was kidding ow!!" More whacks and thuds were heard. "Gimme that pillow!!"

Matt rolled his eyes a smirk forming on his face. 

A few seconds later peace was once again there. "Anyway...as you were saying?"

"Mimi. I don't know Tai...I mean ever since that time I dated Amy, I haven't seen Mimi or have talked to her. I see her at school and all but she barely says anything. It's like she was avoiding Me..Or vice versa? I don't know.. But I miss talking to her."

"Look Matt..It's obvious right now that you somewhat like her and-"

"I don't like her."

"You suck at lying did you know that?" Tai replied.

"I'm not lying-"

"There you go again. Liar."

"Darn you Tai! I don't like Mimi! I don't like HER!!" Matt furiously replied.

A sound came from outside his door as Matt spun quickly around.

There standing was Mimi with a stricken face. "I.." Her voice seemed to falter as her eyes began to glisten...

Matt's face formed into a worried look, "Mimi..."

Forcing a smile she quickly cast her glance down to the rug covered floor. "I'm sorry to be so much of a nuisance and annoying brat...I really tried to change." Her voice suddenly cracked, as she could no longer hold her tears.

Spinning around she darts down the hallway and disappears from Matt's sight.

A sudden ache in Matt's heart began to swell unbearably as he stared at the spot where Mimi had stood only a minute or so ago.

Placing the phone once more against his ear, Matt mumbled words to Tai.

"I'll call you later, bye." He placed the phone back down and stared at it as he contemplated his next move.

"I suggest the lake." A voice came from the door.

Matt didn't have to look to know it was Michael who suggested it.

"How would you know?"

"Its the closest place here and she never drives when she's upset plus," he shrugs, "it's where she always goes when she's upset or depressed. Something about it calms her down."

Lifting his gaze away from the phone he gives Michael a thankful smile.

"Just be sincere to her Matt...that's all you have to do.."

As he walks pass Michael, he nods. "Thanks.."

"Anytime."

The slow breeze swept through his hair as he shoves his hands into his jean pockets and walks on towards the lake. _This is it... tell her how you feel... who knows when the next opportunity comes. I just hope she'd listen._ He tilts his head back and looks to the heavenly skies above. _May you give me the courage to say what I need to say and to help me sort this feeling through... let me be sincere._

_---------------------------_

A/n: Didn't I tell you I had writer's block on this story? Aint it corny?! Honestly..I didn't like how this came out.. But I'm sure the next one, which will be the final chapter, will be good!! I hope.... Please don't hurt me! I'll write better! I promise!


	7. Love Blooms (7)

**Love Blooms (7)**

A/n: How long has it been that I've been writing this story? Well, here it is, the final chapter. You've heard my whines and complaints about this story, but truth be told? I do cherish this. It has been the longest story I have written so far. Heh, I hope you enjoy this.

--------------------------------------------------

Brushing the warm tears that flowed so effortlessly down her cheeks, Mimi continued to gaze morosely down to the lake.

_He does not care for me at all... _her mind mournfully whispered. _He never cared for me. What was my foolish heart thinking. _She gave a slight snort at the silly though of Matt Ishida ever caring for her. _A foolish dream from a foolish girl. That's me..A foolish girl. _Clenching her fist tightly on her sides, her sorrow seeming to cause an aching pain inside her.

"Mimi-chan..."

Her eyes darted up to the shadows in front of her; startled at the voice yet knowing whom it belonged to. 

Matt slowly steeped out of the shadows his azure eyes seeming to have an emotion Mimi could not understand in them. 

His heart beat rapidly as his gaze locked to hers. _This is it... but what is 'it'? _He walked forward, slowly covering up the space that was between them. Until he was a mere few inches away.

As hard as she tried, she could not move her gaze away from his eyes, those beautiful eyes that showed warmth. Eyes that seemed to make her nervous and yet calm in the same time, if that were possible. It had almost caused her to jump when Matt began to speak once more.

"What I told Tai... it didn't come out right."

Mimi's defense slightly perked thinking he would yet say something that would hurt her even more.

"Oh? Then pray tell me what it was that you had honestly meant to say?" She did not mean to make her voice so harsh as she had just done.

Matt finally looked away as he fought for the right words to say. _Be sincere.. _Glancing back towards her, he parted his lips and began to speak once more.

"I don't know how you have done it Mimi Tachikawa..But you have invaded my heart.." He glances down to his hands, "I fear my soul as well.."

It was more than Mimi had ever dreamed for him to say. It was more than she even expected him to say at all, which undoubtedly caused a few minutes of silence from her part. 

Matt glanced back up to watch her eyes slowly turn to confusion, utter shock and finally realization of what he had just said. If it were a time to laugh he would have done so at the sigh of the funny and doubtful look she cast to him. However, laughter could not pour out of him as he waited in breathless hope for her response.

"Does this mean you like me?" 

Matt nearly collapsed at that but instead he gave her an incredulous look. "You're joking right?"

Mimi merely blinked.

Cocking a brow up, he watches her. _Did this girl even hear anything I had just said? _He cleared his throat, as he was about to repeat himself once more.

Mimi waved a hand gesturing him to not even try. "I got it Ishida-Chan." Her eyes twinkled in merriment, "I'm not as ditzy as you think."

Matt once again gave her a funny look. "You need to work on your sense of humor sometime Mimi."

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'm too cool to smile for more than 5 seconds."

However there were no angry retorts or remarks placed in this scene where both merely teased each other out of the relief. Relief of knowing how each felt for each other.

Mimi covered up the last few inches they had apart from each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yamato.. You are the most frustrating boy I have ever met." She slightly looked up to his puzzled face, "and I'm glad that's the type of guy I adore and love." She quickly kissed him.

He laughed softly as he slowly slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer towards him. "Does this mean you like me?" He questioned mimicking the words she had said only a minute or so ago.

Instead of replying to such nonsense of a question, she answered simply by kissing him once more. Matt didn't protest to it as he gently stroked a hand through her hair and kissed her back with the promise of happiness to come and a love that will bloom forever more.

------------------

A/n: short huh? You're probably wondering when did Mimi start to like him? When did Matt start to like him? What happens? Will Matt go back to Odaiba?! What?!?

Sheesh..Read the epilogue dearies. Er..Read it when I post it up..In time ::sweat drop::


End file.
